the_kaze_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mai Takeo
Mai Takeo is a neutral character in KAZe, and is a key character in the story, since she has been theorized by Jane Kami and Xavier Kesshō as Jane's new entity, but this was proven false is Chapter 9, meaning that she was only a red herring and that the real entity is posing as her. Personal Life Not much is known about Mai's past life other than that she was committed to The Local Dalisville Asylum for insanity, possessed supernatural abilities, and was haunted by an entity which drove her to suicide in the beginning of the story. Her therapist was Lily Kesshō, and was friends with her son Xavier since 1998. She is responsible for The Dalisville Asylum Massacre shown at the beginning of the story, an event that has shaped her out as a monster and a feared name to the public. It was revealed in Chapter 8 of KAZe that she had killed people prior to her institutionalization. Appearance Mai is described as a tall, slender woman with pale white skin with long stringy black hair in her face, and wears a body fitting long white coat with a black line down the middle that resembles a dress. During her time in the asylum, she wore a heavily adjusted straight jacket and a thick metal helmet so that she couldn't be able to harm others or herself as she was being observed. Mai is said to look a lot like her target, Jane Kami, and has even been called "kind-of attractive" by her. Relationships Jane Kami (Possibly Since 1998-Present) Type: Split Personalities When she was younger, Jane would often see a tall pale woman in a white coat in her room with long black hair that would stare at her while she slept. It isn't made clear if that really was Mai or just an "imaginary friend" that Jane created out of fear in her youth, since Mai wasn't dead yet. In KAZe, Mai often appears as an ominous voice inside her head that would offer sarcastic and creepy words of comfort for her when she is scared or confused. Jane is wary of her existence, and will often try to ignore her when she could. Mai "physically" visits Jane when she rests at the hospital, stopping her from calling for help and watching her go to sleep. She also "appears" at Sue's funeral and reveals Sue's fear of sleeping she got at a young age. During Jane and Xavier's conversation in the coffee shop later on, she gives subtle clues to and eventually reveals her name to Jane. Jane theorizes that Mai is her new entity, and is shown at times to be scared or creeped out by her. It is revealed that Mai is really Jane's "guardian angel"-type figure, and is charge of protecting her mind from Lucifer. Xavier Kesshō (1998-2008) Type: Old friends, possibly past lovers Xavier knew, and was friends with, Mai Takeo since he was nine. He was the only kid in their class that didn't tease, or bully her, because she was psychic and quiet. Despite the three year age difference, the two remained close friends throughout their school years. When she was around fourteen, Mai began to act strange around others including him. Before her institutionalization, Mai asked him to help her by killing her, but since he didn't know what was going on, he declined her offer. Feeling betrayed and lost, Mai isolated herself from him and other people, even though he tried to visit or talk to her. Not knowing of her institutionalization or death in 2008, Xavier desperately tried to locate her after finding out what was really going on and tried to help. He eventually learned of her death at the beginning of the story though. Mai's death is a motivation for him to help Jane, since they share the same problem concerning entities. He mainly feels guilt because he tried to help her too late and sees Jane's case as a clean slate. Mai's situation also convinced him into studying the aspects of the paranormal, notes that have helped Jane and him into theorizing that Mai is her new entity, which shocks him when he is claimed to be wrong by the entity itself in Chapter 9. It is implied, but never directly stated, that Mai had romantic feelings for him and really cares about him despite their separation. Peggy Kami (2011-Present) Type: Unknown Mai and Peggy haven't interacted yet, so we're unsure of her opinion of her yet. Kendra Bronze (2011) Type: Unknown Kendra seemed to be the only one aware of Mai's existence, seeing as though she had pestered Jane about even prior to the former knowing about her. We're unaware of Mai's feelings about her though. Lily Kesshō (2007-2008) Type: Therapist/Patient Relationship Lily was Mai's old therapist who tried to help her in her situation. She failed and Mai was institutionalized while she was heavily traumatized by an event directly caused by her patient prior. Five months later, Lily checks up on Mai at the asylum and learns of her premonition of the deaths of her and many others. The premonition happens just a few seconds after hearing about it and as Lily and two workers Bobby and Natalie escape a burning room, and so does Mai. Lily tries to reason with Mai after Bobby and Natalie escape, but her efforts are in vain as Mai rips her chest open and leaves her for dead. As Mai goes up to the roof to commit suicide, Lily is revealed to be still alive and she drags her dying body over to the arsenal room to warn Bobby and Natalie of Mai's destination. Mai learns of this and uses telekinesis to slam Lily's body into the thick glass, causing it to shatter and kill her instantly. Personality Mai is often considered by others as insane, which was the reason she was committed. Despite the claims, she maintains a calm demeanor and rarely raises her voice or changes her expressions. She had killed people prior to being committed, but since she was haunted by an entity herself and committed suicide after breaking out, it is assumed that she was forced to commit the murders. It is possible that she feels a protective instinct with Jane, and will regularly offer words of attempted comfort in a dark way whenever she's scared or stressed. It is shown in Chapter 7 that she used to be a cheerful child growing up. Abilities Premonitions It is revealed that Mai had gotten premonitions throughout her life, being a psychic. At the beginning of the story, she is revealed to have gotten a premonition of the "Dalisville Asylum Massacre", which Lily finds out just seconds before it actually happens. It's theorized that Mai's influence and connection to Jane is why the latter is receiving recurring premonitions in the form of dreams in the story. Telekinesis Mai has been shown to use telekinesis at the beginning of the story, and this is flat out stated to be true in Chapter 8. She uses it in the asylum prior to her death to break the glass in her prison, electrocute Felix Turner to his death, rip Lily's chest open and slam her body into the glass. Death After killing Lily, Mai heads up to the roof and goes to the edge to jump off. Bobby and Natalie arrive as she's about to lump with a loaded rifle, and allows them to shoot her in the back off the head and neck. The force of the shots knock her off the roof and the impact busts her helmet and head open. Just before dying, Mai happily thinks: At least I can die free, hinting at her desire to be free of her entity that has tormented her throughout her life. Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:KAZe Characters Category:Haunted Category:Deceased Category:Ghosts Category:Neutral Characters Category:Victims Category:Red Herrings